brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Kenny McKormick
Kenneth "Kenny McKormick is a character from South Park, best known for his many deaths and revivals. Life Kenny met his best friends, Kyle and Stan, when he was in pre-school. He also hung out with a total jerk named Eric Cartman, although nobody knows why. One day, Kenny stood too close to a firecracker, and got blown up, resulting in his first death (and the first time Stan and Kyle said, "Oh my gosh. They killed Kenny!" and "You jerks!"). The next day however, Kenny woke up in his bed wearing his same old clothes. This started Kenny's miserable cycle of dying on pretty much a weekly basis. Heroism Kenny is often portrayed as the hero of the group; indeed, many of his deaths have been acts of heroic self-sacrifice, very honorable on his part. Among others, he fixed the South Park Hospital backup generator by using himself to connect two wires (resulting in his death by electrocution). Personality Kenny normally appears blank-faced as a result of his parka hood, but he does get visibly emotional from time to time. In "Poor and Stupid" Kenny got mad enough at Cartman, who had been ruining NASCAR's reputation, to try and kill him with a sniper rifle. In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he comes very close to hitting Kyle when he says that not being able to die would be pretty cool (Kenny actually thinks it "flipping hurts"), then again later when Cartman fails to grasp the concept of being a hero. In "The Death of Eric Cartman", Kenny breaks down crying (similarly to how Clyde sometimes does) after Cartman eats all the skin out of a KFC bucket meal - afterwards, he joined Stan and Kyle, and eventually the whole of the 4th grade class, in ignoring Cartman - even though Cartman tried to redeem himself, their friendship never fully recovered. Deaths Kenny was extremely cautious during the first 5 seasons, as his cycle of dying had been in effect since he was born. Kenny was so afraid of dying, he flat out refused to board a plane to Canada, even though he promised Kyle he'd help him get his stepbrother, Ike, back for fear the plane would crash and he'd die (Kenny's prediction would later prove to be right, the plane did crash, but he managed to survive. Ironically, Kenny was instead killed by the new Canadian prime Minister) In later seasons, Kenny has become apathetic towards his frequent deaths. After dying so many times, he sees death as nothing more than an inconvenience - an excrutiatingly painful one, but still really annoying. His apathy even grew to the point where, rather than walk home from Cartman's house at the end of "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", he shoots himself in the head so that he will appear there instantly. Death Hall of Fame Trivia *Kenny is never bleeped out, mostly due to the fact that his words are usually muffled by his parka, making it hard to know what he's actually saying anyway. *The only time Kenny's friends actually cared he was dying was in Kenny Dies.